


My PA 车3

by LMDDD



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 包养
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 20:44:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMDDD/pseuds/LMDDD





	My PA 车3

Peter愣了愣，不知道回应什么，低头抠了抠自己的手指头，脸上一阵潮红。  
“过来。”Tony朝他勾了勾手指。Peter木讷的走到了Tony的面前。  
“啊——”  
被男人有力的手臂一拉，Peter一屁股坐到了Tony的大腿上，背部紧贴着Tony的胸膛。  
男人慵懒得将下巴放到了Peter的肩头。  
惹得男孩一阵酥麻。  
那不安分的手一只死死环住了男孩的腰不让他逃离，另一只抬起来摸到了男孩的锁骨位置，正悄悄的移动着试图解开男孩的白色衬衫的扣子。  
Peter一只手抓住男人的手背想要阻止他的动作，脖子轻轻一歪便夹住了Tony埋在自己脖子上的脸蛋，男人的舌尖也不安分的舔舐着。  
“不要...Mr.Stark......”  
Peter不痒不痛的反抗在男人看来简直就是一股催化，最上边的两颗扣子已然解开，Tony轻轻一扯，男孩一边漂亮的锁骨一览无遗的展露在Tony的眼前，忍不住的啃咬了下去，环住腰间的手也开始打着坏主意的往下移动，手掌抚上了男孩那有些突起的裤裆。  
轻轻揉了揉，感受到温度的上升，藏在Peter白皙的脖颈内的嘴角忍不住了勾了起来。  
“唔...”Peter抿着嘴唇微微抬头，努力的抑制住自己想要发出来的那羞耻的呻吟。  
“叩叩——”


End file.
